


Healing

by sugarcookies12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcookies12/pseuds/sugarcookies12
Summary: This story starts with the beginning of season 8, the next chapter will be the aftermath.It’s a short little chapter, i promise I’ll be uploading the next in a couple of days. This is the first time in a very long time that I’ve felt compelled to write a FanFiction, I hope you guys enjoy!





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts with the beginning of season 8, the next chapter will be the aftermath. 
> 
>  
> 
> It’s a short little chapter, i promise I’ll be uploading the next in a couple of days. This is the first time in a very long time that I’ve felt compelled to write a FanFiction, I hope you guys enjoy!

The beautiful sunset had finally vanished from sights and with it the clouds came in quickly. As if they understood his chaotic mind. The rain came down harshly against his jacket, his dark hair was soaked and clung to his face and neck, that matched his lifeless eyes. The male's black lose fitted t-shirt clung to his pale skin. His black high top leather boots looked like they've actually been through a war, because they have.

Tonight had been rough, like hell even. He couldn't get him out of his mind. Lance had came to him to seeking advice for his date with Allura. Although he didn’t show it, his heart stung.... keith could feel himself shattering. He kept his composure and did the best he could for lance, offering advice and the truth. He was perfect the way he was. 

Keith has to admit that he didn’t like lance when they had first met, but after all the time they spent together being rivals and all their bonding moments….Keith had truly fallen in love with him. And now it was too late, lance finally took a step forward and asked Allura out. He smiled slightly at that thought. Who would have thought lance would actually be brave enough to do so? Not him. Stupid space cadet.

His heart ached.

A large thud echoed through the empty night street, when he smashed his hand against a red brick wall.

“Fuck!” He hissed out.

It frustrated him when he kept repeatedly thinking of him, he needed to stop; for his sanity. Though it was easier than it looked he didn't know what to do, how was he suppose to let go?

Sliding down that brick wall, he lifted his head to the dark grey sky, letting the rain beat down on his soft pale skin to hide the salty tears that trickled down his face.


End file.
